Episode 6627 (8th August 2013)
Plot The carjacker, Ross, doesn't remember Laurel. He apologises when it dawns on him who she is, but it's not enough. At the same time, Cain and Marlon pull up at Ross's work. Cain recognises Glen, who eventually gives him Ross's address - Maple Road. They have no other option but to hope it's the right one and drive off as Glen calls Ross. Eric doesn't want to tell Amy about Kyle's adoptive parents dying. Laurel tries to make Ross understand what she's been through but her confidence starts to slip. A postman mistakes Katie for Gennie and gets her to sign for a catalogue. Katie starts crying and Declan notices her; he makes her join him for a coffee. Alicia goes ballistic and storms out of Brook Cottage with Jacob when Gemma tries to feed him nuts that he's allergic to. Katie talks to Declan about missing Gennie, but when he compares some of the things that she mentions about Gennie to her, she accuses him of trying to take advantage. Cain and Marlon arrive on Maple Road and can't find any flats; Marlon remembers a Maple Grove and they drive there. Ross becomes cocky as he sees Laurel's façade wavering. He tries to take control and she is unnerved as he moves closer, backing her against the door. He lunges at her, knocks her to the floor and stands over her. A manipulative Rhona tries to convince Vanessa to stay, worried that she'll lose her drug supply. However, Vanessa remains unconvinced. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy is nervous as he knows his marriage depends on this trip, he waits, all packed, for Rhona. Val rings Social Services trying to find out if Kyle is going to be take back into care, but they won't say anything. Ross panics wondering what to do with Laurel as Cain and Marlon arrive, she screams out to them and Cain breaks the door down. They take her home as a shocked Ross threatens to call the police. Dom tries to talk to Alica; she tells him she's nervous about living with a bloke again, especially as they don't know each other that well. They make up. Val isn't sure she can pretend everything's okay to Amy. Charity says she saw Declan and Katie rowing outside earlier, she buys him a drink and they talk about Katie and Jai. Marlon thanks Cain for his help. Val tells Amy about Kyle's adoptive parents being killed. Rhona arrives at Smithy Cottage with Vanessa and tells Paddy that going away won't fix anything and Paddy is heartbroken as he says they don't have a marriage anymore. Laurel tries to explain what she was thinking to Marlon, he tells her she has to promise this is the end or that's it for them. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr (Credited as 'Carjacker') *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Glen - Derek Hicks Locations *Block of flats - Carjacker's flat (living room) *Potternewton Road, Linton *G. Silverton Autos - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Linton street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Maple Road, Linton *Home Farm - Office *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *The postman is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes